Computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, smart watches, activity trackers, heads-up display devices, etc.) may output graphical content for display. For example, a computing device may output a graphical user interface (GUI) that includes one or more graphical elements. Some computing devices allow a user to interact with the GUI using a variety of different inputs, such as single- and multi-touch touch gestures, speech input, pointing devices, and keyboards, to name only a few examples. To change the graphical content of a particular GUI or to navigate through a series of different graphical elements with the GUI, the computing device may receive a sequence of successive indications of user input. For instance, a computing device may receive successive indications of horizontal swipe gestures entered for navigation through and display of different graphical elements. However, in instances where a user rapidly provides a sequence of user inputs of a single type, the user may inadvertently cause the computing device to perform an undesired action if the computing device is configured to perform, based on a current display of graphical elements and a final input from the sequence of inputs, an action different from the action already performed responsive to the prior user inputs from the sequence.